A Hollow Upbringing
by FujoshiAuthor-Chan
Summary: A fem!Harry Potter is raised to be the Avatar Of Death by the Death God King. AU


**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note**

 **Co-Written with: gaara king of the sand**

* * *

In a dark dark place wherein food taste like ash and water like mud, a creature with a round globe-like body suspended by chains and a skull for head, with claws on all four hanging limbs like that of a monster beneath a child's bed looks up as he feels a disturbance with fate.

"Someone has extended there Death Date" He rasps out.

This creature is none other than the king of Death Gods, a creature that has been around since before the creation of Earth itself.

"What mortal fool has thought he could outrun death?" He questions himself. He reaches for his murder weapon, a book in which the killer only need to write the name and think of the face of his victim for him to die. He concentrates on the feeling of wrongness and looks for a name.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, you shall die today." He chuckles out as he writes down the name of the unfortunate….

or maybe not so unfortunate as the King still feels that feeling of wrongness only felt when a human has outlived there Death Date. As he concentrates more he realizes.

"Horcruxes, of course, and he has made more than one by how weak his soul feels."

As the King thinks and thinks he comes up with a plan.

"A new Avatar is what I need, one that I can raise and teach to kill him." He says as he begins writing in the Death Note about a child that will be born, of a follower that will overhear something not meant to be overheard, and of parents betrayed by a close friend.

* * *

 **A Year And Six Months Before Birth**

A young man overhears something he was forced to overhear by a King who wanted one man dead.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ "

The King's plan bores fruit as the young man reports it to his master.

* * *

 **3 months later**

A baby girl with hair as black as a raven's wing and eyes as green as an Avada Kedavra curse is born. With a fate not even she knows of.

* * *

 **15 months later**

James Potter screams at his wife as he feels the wards drop. "LILY, TAKE IRIS AND RUN I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!".Lily Potter takes her baby and runs as she hears the front door break in, she knows even if she lives through this she will not see her husband again in this life.

She runs to the nursery and puts Iris in her crib, "Mummy loves you Iris, Mummy and Daddy love you so much, remember that Iris, no matter what." She coos.

She turns around as the Dark Lord Voldemort himself walks through the doorway. His snake-like face almost looking gleeful.

"Stand aside and you will live" He says as if being merciful.

"Not Iris, kill me instead but please not my baby." She begs, Lily knows she will die but she rather die trying to protect her child than standing aside and letting her baby girl die.

"Foolish girl, AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yells the killing curse hitting her directly in the chest. She is dead before she hits the ground, the light no longer in her eyes.

"Stupid girl, all she had to do was stand aside and she could have lived." He says aloud.

He looks at the baby girl in the crib and snorts

"This little thing killing me ha let's see who is dead by tomorrow." He thinks.

He points his wand and yells "Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse hits directly on the babes forehead. A flash of green is all Voldemort sees before blinding pain fills him and his soul leaves his now ash of a body. Unknowingly a little piece of soul slips into Iris Potter scar making her into a horcrux.

A couple minutes gone by when Severus Snape the young man who overheard the prophecy and sentenced a baby to death steps into the nursery. He stares as if not comprehending the scene before him. The woman he loved is on the ground, while the baby of the man he hates is in her crib crying with a scar on her forehead and his masters ashes scattered around the room.

He looks at Lily's body before rushing up to it praying to whatever deity he can think of that she is just unconscious, when he feels no pulse he takes her cold body into his arms and cries along with the baby as he pets her fiery red hair and regrets.

Thirty minutes go by, the baby has finally cried herself to sleep when he leaves. Tomorrow he will beg an old man for forgiveness. Another thirty minutes go by when a rumbling roar pierces the air,

It goes quiet for a few seconds when a man twice as tall as the average man and three times as wide steps into the room. "C'mon Iris go' to take you to Dumbledore" He says as he pick up the sleeping child.

He holds the baby as he walks out of the house and gets on a motorcycle and puts baby in the sidecar. The engine roars as the magical motorcycle take off into the air as the man heads towards his destination.

In Little Whinging, Surrey near number 4 Privet Drive an old man appears out of nowhere with a loud cracking noise. He is dressed in robes with a beard down to his stomach and half-moon glasses perched on his nose. His eyes twinkling as he looks at a tabby cat with white markings around the eyes that looked liked glasses perched on a fence.

"Hello Minerva." The old man says seemingly to the cat.

The cat jumps off the fence and transforms into a woman with her hair tied into a tight bun and pointy hat on her head in a pair of black robes.

"Albus, how did you know it was me?" Minerva questions.

"I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly, my dear." He says in answer.

"Where is Iris." She says to him urgently.

"Hagrid is bring her here." He answers.

"You trust Hagrid to bring Iris?" She says skeptically. The old man smiles at her and says "I'd trust Hagrid with my life Minerva."

She is about to respond when a deafening roar pierces the air and a flying motorcycle lands in front of them. The giant man now known as Hagrid steps off and take a bundle out of the sidecar.

"A motorcycle Hagrid, what if Iris would have fallen our?" Minerva questions slightly angry.

"Li'l Iris is fine Mineva." Hagrid says in return.

" Hagrid, the baby please." Albus interrupts.

"Of course here you go Dumbledore." Hagrid says as he hands over sleeping Iris Potter hops on the motorcycle and leaves with a rumbling engines.

Dumbledore takes the sleeping baby and looks at her peaceful face.

"You can't leave her her here Albus, i've watched these people all day and they're the worse kind of muggles." Minerva says to Dumbledore.

"It is the only family she has left Minerva, besides she will be safe here." Dumbledore replies.

"He's not dead is he Albus." She says it as more of a statement than question.

"No, my dear, i'm afraid not." He replies. They stand in silence for awhile when she finally says

"Can't you atleast do something about that scar on her forehead.".

"You never know Minerva, scars can be use, i myself have one that's the entire map of underground London on my knee." He says with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Go celebrate Minerva, i'll give her to the Dursleys." Dumbledore says convincingly.

"Alright Albus, see you tomorrow." Minerva say hesitantly and then with a crack she is gone. The old man goes up to number 4 Privet Drive and leaves the sleeping baby on the doorstep with a letter explaining thing.

"To Iris Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived." He says finally, and with a crack disappears

* * *

Somewhere the King of Death Gods smiles..


End file.
